


Meeting of the Otabek's

by Cherry101



Series: Cherry Writes Stupid Crack about her Stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Battle of the angst, Bunch of Otabek's, Cherry mashes all her stories together, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, Will Delete Later, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Otabek blinked, “What's going on?”The first one that had spoken, who wore a ring on his finger and darkness under his eyes, stepped forward, “We’re all the same person, but from different universes. We have to decide whose “story” from their world is the worst.”~~~~~~~~~~Or, Cherry writes crack. All the Otabek's from her stories come together to decide who has the worst story.





	Meeting of the Otabek's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesameoldfairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/gifts).



> ...You can blame Lin for this one, guys. I was not planning to write it, but she told me the idea was "awesome" so here you go. 
> 
> I'll probably delete this later. TBH
> 
> Well, enjoy!

“What's going on here?” 

 

At first, when Otabek had awaken, he thought he was dreaming.

 

After all, the room he was now in was not the room he went to sleep in. He was  _ pretty  _ sure he had fallen asleep in Viktor and Yuuri’s little room in the camp, talking to them(or, actually, getting them to talk - neither really seemed to want to). 

 

However, when he had awoken… 

 

He was in a completely different room. With  _ himself. _

 

That is to say…

 

He was in a room with a bunch of people that all looked, sounded, and acted like  _ him. _

 

“Alright,” One was saying to the others, just as Otabek was waking up, “The note says we have to decide whose story is the worst. Does anyone know what that means?” 

 

Another - who kinda looked see-through, strangely enough, grabbed the note, “This says angstiest. Not worst.”

 

“So basically worst.” 

 

Otabek groaned. 

 

It was a mistake, because everybody in the room turned to him.

 

“Another one is awake.” 

 

“This is the last one, yeah?” 

 

Otabek blinked, “What's going on?” 

 

The first one that had spoken, who wore a ring on his finger and darkness under his eyes, stepped forward, “We’re all the same person, but from different universes. We have to decide whose “story” from their world is the worst.” 

 

Okay, that was strange. 

 

“Should we… compare stories, then?” He found himself asking, still blinking in shock. 

 

The first one, who seemed to be the leader, cocked his head in consideration, “Good idea. I'll go first.” He cleared his throat, “My Yuri died of lung cancer. I didn't get to say goodbye, because we had broken up.” 

 

Lung Cancer Otabek glared at everyone, daring them to say anything. Nobody did. When he seemed to decide that the silence was overbearing, he pointed back to Otabek, “It was your idea. Share.” 

 

Otabek sighed, “Okay… the Apocalypse happened. I'm technically a nurse at a camp in Switzerland.” Then, remembering how Lung Cancer Otabek mentioned Yuri, he took a breath, “My Yuri was killed by radiation posioning.” 

 

The slightly transparent Otabek stood up next, eyes dark, “My Yuri died in an accident on the rink. I joined him in death six years later.” He announced. 

 

“You guys are making me feel bad.” Another Otabek complained, “I mean, I broke up with my Yuri and blamed him for the failure of our relationship, but we're back together now. He didn't die or anything.”

 

Ghost Otabek snorted, “At least your Yuri is alive. Mine died at 17.” 

 

A much older Otabek, who looked quite annoyed, offered his story next, “My Yuri died in a car crash. The child he was carrying survived.” 

 

“Men can't have children?” Otabek said, confusedly. 

 

Car Crash Otabek managed to look even more annoyed, “He was an Omega. Of course he could have children.” 

 

Awkward silence filled the room.

 

“My story isn't… angsty, as you all put it, but it's something.” One offered, “My Sky, who is my lover, was supposed to marry my sister but he fell in love with me. And I think he has some strange familial backstory, but I don't know any details.” 

 

Everyone in the room glared at him. 

 

“I didn't know my Yuri very well - we were just friends. But he was killed in a terrorist attack. And then… reincarnated? I don't know, that's what Viktor said.” An Otabek said. 

 

Otabek then looked around the room, noticing some people who were completely black and white, “Who are they?”

 

Lung Cancer Otabek frowned, “They're the Unfinished. Their stories aren't done yet.”

 

One of the Unfinished, who looked much younger than everyone else, glared.

 

“We should count in this.”

 

“Why?”

 

Smaller Otabek chuckled then, “My Yuri was only 12. We were in the Hunger Games. JJ Leroy accidentally stabbed him in the stomach.” A dark look crossed Hunger Games Otabek’s face, “I slit JJ’s throat.” 

 

Everyone backed away from him.

 

“And that's why you don't count.” Said an unnamed Otabek. “My story isn't angsty. Yuri and I broke up because I loved someone else. It's as simple as that.” "Mine got hit by a car. I'm surprised he lived." 

 

“My Yuri died of Hanahaki.” The last full-color Otabek said solemnly, “We were just friends… I didn't realize he was in love with me.” 

 

With the exception of the Unfinished, who didn't have any say in the matter because they were, well,  _ unfinished,  _ it was time for them to decide whose story was the angstiest.

 

...but they're all biased. 

 

“So”, Cherry asks, standing outside the room with her phone in hand, “Whose story is the saddest? Vote now!” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with my stories, here's a list of all the Otabeks and the story they appear in:
> 
> Main Otabek/Apocalypse Otabek - Plague
> 
> Lung Cancer Otabek - Trail of Tears
> 
> Ghost Otabek - Beyond the Sphere of Grief/Quiet Birds in Circled Flight
> 
> Complainer Otabek(the one right after Ghost Otabek, I don't know what to name him) - Supernova
> 
> Omegaverse Otabek - Sorry, Honey
> 
> Sky Otabek/Arranged Marriage Otabek: The Sun Will Always Sing
> 
> Terrorist Otabek/Reincarnation Otabek - The Silence After The Shot(Otabek doesn't actually make an appearance, but I thought I'd mention it)
> 
> "You don't count" Otabek(who I couldn't think of a better name for) - Shards of a Broken Heart
> 
> Car Crash Otabek(who has one line that AO3 screwed up the formatting of) - You Never Know What You Have Until It's Gone
> 
> Hanahaki Otabek: Arborvitae
> 
> And yes, the HG Otabek is one of my (many) unfinished works. I know, I'm creative. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
